


【APH/英仏】亚瑟和弗郎吵架的某种可能Ⅰ

by RobinBonnefoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinBonnefoy/pseuds/RobinBonnefoy
Summary: 记一次吃醋。
Relationships: 亚瑟·柯克兰/弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦, 安东尼奥·费尔南德斯/弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦, 路德维希·贝什米特/弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦
Kudos: 13





	【APH/英仏】亚瑟和弗郎吵架的某种可能Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> +有现实人物提及乱入，慎入
> 
> +第三者叙述视角，语言比较自由散漫，夹带大量私货
> 
> +故事背景为帝都，北二外留学生英x央视外籍主持人仏
> 
> +英仏为主，西仏与独仏友情提及

知乎

男朋友爱吃醋是一种怎么样的体验？

关注 查看回答 邀请回答 添加评论 分享 举报 ···

匿名用户

3,365 人赞同了该回答

谢邀。

呃，其实接下来要说的故事是关于我的青梅竹马的，和答主本人关系不大，因为不是亲身经历，第三者视角描述可能会有偏差请见谅。

相关背景在这里先介绍一下，答主是北二外研二的西班牙留学生，男A，大家可以叫我S，在这里差不多两年了，中文不算太好，所以待会儿有些表述可能会词不达意，还请各位知友多多包涵。青梅竹马要比答主大三岁，目前是央视的外籍主持人，男O，法国人，他男朋友是A而且还是答主校友，北二外大三的英国留学生，暂且称呼他俩为F和Y好了。

我和F是很多年的好朋友了，我们两家是世交，他在我大概七岁的时候举家迁移到马德里，从那时候开始我们就一直保持着比较密切的交往，后来考研选择了北二外也是有F在北京工作可以相互照应的因素考虑在内的。

由于答主的专业是传媒相关的，所以我俩的交际圈里的人也差不多，跟着F也能认识更多圈内大佬（毕竟我们一些中国朋友里的媒体工作者都戏称过他是这帮老外里的“交际花”），所以每次聚会我们几乎都会同时出现。

前几天，我和F还有一些朋友在一起例行周末聚餐的时候，我觉得F有点不对劲，一个晚上下来兴致都不是很高，喝的酒明显比以往聚餐的时候要多一些，F打小就习惯迎合各类社交场合保持微笑恰到好处地和他人说话，所以现场除了我没有一个人发现F的异常。后来玩酒令的时候他也是心不在焉的模样，又被起哄罚了不少，所幸他本人酒量不差，到最后要散场了也只是微醉，脖子上的屏蔽贴要是没贴牢这会儿在座的大老爷们儿A可能都要闻着他本人被酒精勾引出来的鸢尾花香了。

结束的时候大概是七点，不算太迟，虽然F的家在三环内比较繁华的地段，但是我还是有点担心他一个O大晚上了独身回家不安全，就提出送他回去，F答应了。

我俩在路上谁都没有开口说话，一直沉默着并排行走。那天晚上F心情真的不好，没有和我搭话，一般来说这个时候F都在思考如何开口和我诉说缠绕了他一个晚上的郁结，我也就没有开口打断他整理思路。

不过我基本上也能猜出八九分晚会期间F一直心绪低落的原因。

八成和他那个英国小男友有关。

先说说F吧。F比Y年长了六岁，长相异常精致艳丽，答主身边的朋友们也包括答主在内，无外乎ABO，一致都认为F是他们见过的最漂亮的omega，容貌迤逦，举止优雅，学历优异，而且F的身材比例也很不错，高挑细腰大长腿，扔北京的一堆老外里边也是出挑的。我的一个学西洋美术史的学妹就缠了F好久让他给他们学校做人体模特，表示F就像是她在课本上见到过的文艺复兴时期油画里美艳的维纳斯，但是由于人体模特要裸身出镜，作为公众人物的F考虑到社会舆论影响，思考片刻后还是礼貌地回绝了。

这还是对外宣称的借口。

Emmmmm真实原因嘛，就是因为他有一个醋坛子男友。

F的男友Y我没见过几次，据说是留学生学生会的一个部长，大小也算是个干部，平日里公务繁忙，日理万机，待人苛刻，因为言语过分刻薄在学校里风评不算太好，我在学校里的林荫小道上碰见过两次，这小子走路带风，顶着那一头放荡不羁的刺猬头短发从我身边窜过去（那时候他还没和F在一起），脸上也少有笑容，但是那张面孔却显出不符合此人实际年龄的稚嫩，浑身上下都透露出“我是一个没有感情的沙雕”这种气质，我向来不屑和沙雕交往，以免智商被拉到他们的水平线然后被这帮家伙用丰富的经验打败，所以我当时也没理会他。

后来他不知道怎么就认识了F，并火速玷污哦不是拥有了F，和F在一起了，时不时也能在F的朋友圈里露个脸，当然Y大多出现在他俩的合照里，你们可以想象一下笑容甜蜜的美人搂着一个脸色臭得可以的小朋友的那种场面。第一次看见他在F的朋友圈里出现的时候，我好奇地点开大图，然后就把我给吓了一跳，这个小鬼的画风太鬼畜了我没忍住哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈【捂脸】照片里边的小鬼还是那副拽拉吧唧的欠揍模样，被F打理妥帖的顺毛让那张看上去本来就显小的脸蛋变得分外乖巧，但那两条粗得像挂面一样的眉毛黏在这样一张脸上怎么看怎么觉着怪，我在就在下边留言调侃让F帮着也打理一下这小鬼的眉毛，没想到Y居然还看F的朋友圈，直接用F的微信怼了回我用不着我管，后来和F在一起有几个月了这小鬼才慢慢从当初的极度扭曲自负与自卑的徘徊之间渐渐变得正常，也可以说是F救了他吧，他开始笨拙地尝试着挽回自己曾经犯下的那些无知的错误，还加了我的微信号别别扭扭地向我道歉，末了还恶狠狠地加上一句“我只是向你说一声我道过歉了，原不原谅随你”，让人觉得还怪可爱的，哈哈。

咳咳，扯远了，回归正题。

Y大概是从小被父母管制得太过于严格的缘故吧，青春期反扑得太厉害了，叛逆得简直要上天啊，并且占有欲强到了病态的地步。F的手机相册我看过了，每一张他们的合影都是Y的手牢牢扣着F的腰把他往自己怀里带，这小破孩长得还没F高还非要找角度显得F是倚靠在他怀里的，直到现在我都怀疑这家伙是不是有大Alpha主义的思想。

但是，我一直觉得F对Y流露出的获取领地意识的强势姿态很是受用。尤其是他偶尔提到男友的种种在我们看来极为愚蠢但在他眼里煞是有趣的举动，甚至还会给我们单汪汪队分享那些散发着爱情发酵后的味道的故事，无一不流露出热恋中的Omega对被深爱的Alpha从生理到心理上占有的奇怪的欣慰，看来就算是F也不能逃脱上帝施加给Omega的枷锁。

我也不好多做猜测，只能任由沉默来遮掩内心躁动不安的猜疑。

我们沿着小道一直走，和喧闹的人群分流，没有人想要打破这种宁静安然的气氛。直到我送他到公寓楼下，他才缓缓抬起头，深蓝色的眼睛被明黄的路灯熏染出和蜜金色头发一样的混沌的温暖，声线因为喝了不少酒的缘故显得有些低沉的嘶哑，但气息平和，没有一丝颤抖：

“S，我养了一只猫。”

我愣了一下，没反应过来一只猫和F生了一晚上的闷气之间的必然联系，说真的，就算是猫把F的被褥当成猫砂来用，F也不会这么火大。

之后，F示意我上去坐坐，我知道F接下来想和我好好聊一聊这些天让他气愤的事情，点点头也就跟了上去。

他的家我之前来过，虽说次数不多，但也不至于这时候显得过分拘束——独身Omega的房屋里可不会进几个Alpha，我和F也基本上都是外出谈公事或者闲聊的，在我们的文化里异性朋友之间不用刻意保持距离，但我们都力所能及地给予对方足够的尊重。

F先进了门，正在给我找一双拖鞋的时候，一团黑蓝色的大绒球从某个角落里撺掇过来，蹭着F的小腿喵呜喵呜地开始叫唤，喉咙里还发出咕噜咕噜的声音，一双浅层绿眼无辜地瞅了瞅我，又去看他主人了。

F把猫抱了起来，极为温柔地蹭了蹭猫的鼻尖，唤了一声猫的名字。

听到猫的名字的那一刻，我没有忍住当场笑出声。

他也觉得有点难为情，我是鲜少，或者说就是没有见到F脸颊微红的百年奇观，要知道他可是喝醉了也都能面不改色心不跳还能念一长串新闻稿子的人啊。F招呼我进来先坐下，又扯了一个毛线团塞到猫Y的爪子中间，被短暂分散注意力的猫暂时放弃了纠缠F，F就趁着这空隙进厨房泡了两杯红茶。

那一大滩体重明显超标的猫扑腾着手中小小的一团毛线，不断地用肉乎乎的爪子去蹭那露出的一截线头，然后在毛线团随着它的动作蹦跶起来的时候又像是受惊了一般缩回去，再伸出爪子试探，再缩回去……反反复复，乐此不疲，我看着这只智商堪忧的猫想象着以后中年发福外加秃顶模样的Y，在我的脑海里被操纵着做出了和这只猫刚才一样的举动，这么做的代价就是我差点又笑到一脸扭曲。

“加点牛奶？”F微笑着向我举起牛奶盒，挑了挑眉询问我的意愿。

我摇了摇头，那样的做法太英式了。

F没说什么，笑了笑，将牛奶盒又原封不动地放回橱柜里。

猫在F回来时就抛弃了爪子里毛绒绒的小玩具，不断地在F两条腿间形成的小小罅隙来回穿梭，粘在F腿边又开始喵呜喵呜地叫唤，让我忍不住怀疑这只猫和狗存在某种必然的亲缘关系。

F神色柔和，从容不迫地摆好茶水糕点后熟练地抱起猫，目光如同棉柔的微风一样和煦温暖，揉了揉它头顶梳理顺滑的毛发，猫的耳朵耷拉了又立起来，喉咙里又发出咕噜咕噜的声音了。

“你也看见了，S，”F难得有些不好意思，稍稍停顿了一下，仿佛在斟酌词句，“Y他现在还没有毕业，就算是放假也可能有事务需求留在学校里。我们之间聚少离多，我养的这只猫叫Y不过是想把对男友的感情转移一部分到它身上。”

我点点头表示理解，F是我见过能把感性和理性平衡得最好的人，他绝对不会放任自己的情感蔓延牵绊住他身边的任何人。

“Y它非常依赖我，这一点倒是和原主一模一样，”F握着怀里猫Y的肉爪子捏了捏，亲昵地挠了挠猫Y的脖子，猫软软地叫了两声，把整张大圆脸埋进了F怀里，“晚上也不肯睡到猫窝里，一定要睡在我旁边才行。”

Y在这里过夜时坚持要和你睡一块怕不是要为欧洲人口做贡献。我暗自腹诽着。

当然我没敢说出口，除非我到下个星期日之前都不想要再好好学习天天向上了。F就是那种明面上永远对你和和气气地微笑，背地里再使绊子，我记得小时候比较调皮抓了一把F平时就保养得小心翼翼的金发，当时F还对我微笑了一下，我以为也没什么大不了的大摇大摆就回家了，没想到F早就先我一步回去了还一把鼻涕一把泪添油加醋地向我父母控诉我的恶行，我一度以为自己是犯下了啥十恶不赦伤天害理的事情才被我爸打得一星期都只能趴着睡。

Y和F能成，大概是因为这俩都天生就是睚眦必报，哦不，小肚鸡肠，咳咳也不对，傲慢较真的人。

往事莫重提，多说也无益。我忿忿地喝了一口红茶，沉浸在自己美好冀望里的F并没有注意到。

F似乎在酝酿着什么，嘴唇颤动了几下，开启后又踌躇着抿上，他无措的蓝眼睛也在四处寻找一个焦点，直到撞上了我的目光。我一直没有开口，而是用眼神鼓励他继续说下去，从小到大我们都是彼此最好的聆听者，这一次也应当不例外。F深蓝发紫的虹膜如蝴蝶羽翅翕动，最终还是道出了实情。

前两个星期，那个小鬼考完了期末考试的最后一门，抱着想给男友一个惊喜的目的，他故意打电话给F告诉他自己这个假期要回伦敦，F也只是嘱咐了几句一个人要多加小心记得照顾好自己之类的话。到了当天晚上，Y就用备用钥匙偷偷摸摸地打开了F家的门，也没有开灯，悄咪咪地摸进卧室，掀开被子的时候发现自个儿平时睡的位置上多了一只猫，手忙脚乱间还被受惊的猫Y挠伤了手背，不小的动静惊醒了F，当时F还以为是家里遭贼了，一脚蹬过去把Y踹到墙角只剩下在那里倒气的份，开了灯才发现是自己男朋友，可怜的Y当时就缩在卧室一角看着床上这一幕——穿着真丝睡袍的F被乱挥的一只猫爪子拽开半个白皙光滑的肩膀，发尾凌乱地上翘，另一只猫爪子就挂在平时F精心护理的进发上，整只猫都窝在F怀里，被迫受辱的憋屈正牌Y大吼了一声F的全名甩出一句“他妈的老子的位置呢”。

虽然以上场景不乏想象成分，但是我觉得真实的名场面也应该相差不大。看热闹的不嫌事儿大，我有点恶毒地想，要是F整理一下衣冠，表情淡漠地指了指猫窝的方向，Y脸上的表情能有多精彩呢。

听到这里，我还以为是一人一猫为了谁能在F怀里多呆一会儿争风吃醋，没想到接下来的剧情才是八点档的重头戏。

Y厉声让F把猫丢出去，他要和F单独谈谈，F当时还以为Y和他闹脾气，把猫在窝里安置好后，转回去想哄哄男友，却被Y一把撕掉屏蔽贴咬上了腺体。

我先给一些没有上过ABO生理课的知友们科普一个小知识，在非潮热期O被A注入信息素进入强制的假性潮热时，这种状态持续时间不会太久，一般在A第一次宫内成结结束后就会停止，但对于O来说身体伤害比较大，在法律上这种行为也构成实际意义上的诱奸。

F也是被吓懵了，等回过神来已经是手脚发软推不开在身上啃咬的Y，Y也撕掉了自己的屏蔽贴，在信息素的包围下F也软了身体随Y摆弄，Y的动作极为急切粗暴，姿势也用的是原始意味最强的后入，进来的时候甚至没有戴套，在Y射进来的时候F把脸埋进被褥里咬着牙哭，不愿意让Y察觉到。

“被当作一个单纯的泄欲工具实在不是什么美好的体验。”F喃喃着，稍低下头，发丝投落得阴影掩去了他些许不安的情绪，肩膀不易察觉地微微颤抖着，随即又很快地恢复平静祥和的模样，“Y在结束后的很长时间都把脸埋进我的怀里不愿意抬起来，我知道他后悔了，但他可笑的自尊心不愿意让他放下面子向我道歉，这是他把自己锁起来逃避责任的一种方式。”

Y这小子实在是讨打。F不考虑现在和他的完全标记也是站在他的立场上最好的做法，这小鬼倒好，自作主张，不和人商量，直接把该做的不该做的一锅端了，让我忍不住想要找件称手的玩意儿下次路过学生会分配给他的办公室的时候直接砸碎那里的玻璃，毕竟从小到大没有人能让我的青梅竹马受这么大的委屈。

“其实猫只是他解题发挥的一个爆发点。”F安慰性地握了握我无意之间握紧的拳头，露出了一个得体的笑容，我像猛地抽离了噩梦一样赶紧松开，捧着红茶取暖，他仍在继续讲述，“之前有几批外商来我们台里访问，点名让我陪陪他们，总不好驳了人家的面子，我都是去了的，场面都把控得不错没有什么出格的事情发生，我也就没有告诉Y，他也不知道从哪里晓得了，三番五次因为这件事和我吵起来，翻旧账提到了又得耍一阵嘴皮子，但他说不过我，最后我都给圆过去了。没成想这小子的嫉妒心这么强，弄得我上个星期都没能上班，被领导班子念叨了好几天。”

“听说Y也找你抱怨过。”F突然意味深长地冲我露出了一个笑容，我登时感觉背后的汗毛一凛。

Y似乎是有向我诉苦和F都不在一个交际圈里不能时时看着他，有时候总觉得他会被别人拐跑。我那时候还逗他，说是啊F这么优秀，你还不赶紧套牢了让别人没有可乘之机啊。

卧槽，别给我按个诱导青少年犯罪的名头吧。我赶紧灌一口红茶压压惊，余光瞟到F的目光已经飘到窗外去了。

冗长的留白取代了方才的娓娓道来，他看向窗外万家明黄的灯火映衬下成昏黄北京城之夜，月亮掠过滚烫的乌云藏进天际的缝隙，此番的夜晚处处相似，夜晚笼罩下的故事却不尽相同。

“那，你们准备怎么办？”我的喉咙异常干哑，就算喝了那么多红茶，也依然抵不过即将得知最可能到来的结局时心底的酸楚和苦涩。

F缓缓转过身，向我露出了一个如初见时那般的笑容，我想起了奥林匹斯山上那些沾染凡间尘俗的美丽神祇。

“我在等他道歉。”

猫咕哝着咪咪呜呜地哼哼着，在F温暖柔软的怀抱里翻了个身，打了个哈欠，沉在温柔乡里打着盹。

我低头抿了一口快要见底的红茶来掩饰疯狂跳动的心脏。

说真的，他泡红茶的手艺，越来越好了。

\--------------------------------------------1.28日分割线--------------------------------------------

大家的问题比较多也比较杂，我挑一些主要的来回复，在这里也要谢谢诸位对我中文水平的肯定啦。

首先，我真的不是基佬A啊，觉得Y可爱是因为他那时候就像是小刺猬一样，你们碰到小奶狗小奶猫长着一嘴还没长齐的乳牙想要去咬些什么的时候，不是也会少女心爆棚吗→_→更何况Y他本人是个死傲娇，心底明明服软了，嘴上还和你犟着不肯松嘴，这时候我们大人有大量就不和小孩子计较了。所以关于我是基佬的不实传闻根本不成立，我是宇宙第一直A好吗！！！就算我是弯的，也坚决不做bottom啊bu

还有人问我是不是真的非常喜欢F，我可以很诚实地告诉你，我确实非常欣赏F。丛林法则，雄性总是会追逐更优秀的雌性以便繁育下理想的后代，F无论从哪个方面来说都是极具竞争力的。不过，我和F大概是做不成夫妻的，哈哈，因为太过默契，所以彼此之间毫无爱意，以前Y还没出现的时候，F无意识地掐掐手心我就会条件反射地去给他倒杯水。爱情实际上是一种在相互摸索之中建立信任的过程，我和F恰好没有这个过程就建立起了信任，所以顺理成章地不用有任何爱情的可能。

我看见有人问Y是不是西欧醋坛，这个我还真不知道，不过Y是真的很爱吃飞醋啊。上次F受邀去参加某卫视的一个节目，就是那个一帮不同国家的老外聚集在一起用中文搞事情的脱口秀，F是去做法国的一日代表，当时一起上节目的还有他的同事D，也是去做一日代表的。F出场的时候他们的后期是个会玩的，直接给会场放了个冒粉红泡泡的BGM还做了不少少女心的特效，现场的几个常驻代表夸了F几句，F也礼节性地夸了回去，接下来也就是大家都知道的那种综艺效果，F被会场仅存的几个直A（恕我直言以我敏锐的眼光真的没看出来这个节目有多少直的）捧来撩去，他回来后还特别无奈地和我说真希望这期节目不要播出，不然这几天要被Y念叨死了。还真被他猜中了，那期节目播出后，Y那厮就炸了233333333去了好几个代表的微博下边宣誓主权，被广大热心粉丝顶上首页后又觉得丢脸删掉了，没想到已经被截图做成合集永久留念了【笑哭】大家伙儿可以在微博搜一下“央视外籍主持人外场事故大放送”，心情不好的时候可以拿出来开心一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

说到成为Y吃醋的对象，D也是深受其害的。D是德国人，就是那种金发碧眼身材高大的日耳曼帅哥，有段时间台里边还推过他和F的官方CP，诸位应该多多少少也有所耳闻他的名字吧，倒不是他主持的节目里边给的镜头特多，而是知乎我搜了一下关于他的提问好像不少有几条还上过首页热搜。节目播出后的那天中午，D在后台休息的时候实在没办法了只好摇醒眯着眼睛小睡的F把被Y轰炸的微信给他看，一些“你俩怎么靠得那么近”啦，“怎么特写镜头里你们都在说小话”啦，甚至连”你们国旗的朝向怎么都那么一致“之类的话都出来了，诸如此类，不胜枚举。D和我基本上属于被炮轰的重灾区，因为我俩和F一个工作关系密切一个生活联系频繁，但D比我惨一些，这小伙儿平时特老实，被欺负了也闷声不作响，Y就知道欺负老实人，再顺便怼怼我们这些不怎么好欺负的人。

说到F和Y，这俩最后没分，你们不用担心他们，过得可好了，Y老老实实认错后F吊了他一段时间就原谅人了，过不了几天照样蜜里调油，就是他们家的猫据说Y不在的日子里也只能睡猫窝了233333最近他们快结婚了，Y一毕业他们就举行婚礼，他们现在纠结的是婚后F要随Y回英国呢还是Y陪F留在北京发展。

不管F能不能留下来，我都衷心祝福他能找到属于自己的幸福。

\--------------------------------------------2.14日分割线--------------------------------------------

呃，有段时间没上来看了，评论区的小伙伴把主角两人的码扯掉了emmmmmm那我上次说了微博热搜应该算是狼人自爆了吧【捂脸】

好了，你们不要再得寸进尺私信我要弗朗西斯和亚瑟的联系方式了，我没有！！！【手动再见】

还有些小伙伴想要我取匿emmmmm取匿是不可能的，这辈子都不可能，有本事你顺着网线来打我啊略略略【滑稽护体】  
好啦，这个瓜就这样吧，咱们下个问题再见！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看


End file.
